With Arms Wide Open
by TA Maxwell
Summary: (songfic) On the eve of the birth of Taka and Miaka's first child, Taka is left alone in the waiting room until some unexpected visitors arrive...


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Arms Wide Open

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Taka?" Miaka whispered, emerging from the bedroom they had shared since their marriage.  Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui had supplied the small apartment for them as a wedding gift a few months before, and as far as they both were concerned, nothing could make it better except for possibly their old friends to appear in their world. Then it could be perfect, everyone together again, happily living their lives together in one existence…but it wouldn't be the same. Taka looked up from his newspaper at his wife's worried whisper.

"Miaka, is everything alright?"

Miaka just stood there, a slight grin on her face failing to mask the nervousness she obviously felt.

"Taka…I…"

He folded his newspaper and rested it on the table, standing as he did so. 

"What is it?" a flash of realization shot through him, but it wasn't enough for him to decipher before she said what would change their lives again.

"Taka…we're going to have a baby."

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

Taka's eyes widened as she spoke those six small, life changing words.

"Miaka…are you…sure?" he managed to gasp out. They had been hoping for it, yet but the realization that it had finally arrived…it was more shocking than either anticipated.

  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

The next nine months seemed to hang in the air like a thick fog, each day longer than the last. However, after everything, through it all, it was time. Taka sat slouched over in the waiting room of the infirmary. The nurses said he was too "bouncy" to stay around as most fathers-to-be would. No others were around him; the most important moment of his life, and he would be spending it alone, nervous. Worry flashed through his mind repeatedly, taking a number of different forms. Would Miaka come out alright? Would the baby be healthy? Boy or girl? Where were Keisuke and Yui? Were THEY alright? Taka uttered a sob and rested his face in his hands.

" 'Ell, whatcha cryin about now, Obake-chan? Miaka gone n dumped ya again?" a familiar voice slurred with a chuckle at the end. Every thought was wiped from Taka's mind except one. Tasuki?! His head jerked up, turning towards where the voice had come from. There he stood, the same old redheaded bandit, a few years age showing on him. Behind him, face pressed against the glass where the babies could be seen was a familiar batch of blue hair.

"They're so cute no da!!" He turned to look at Taka, beaming with his mask still on. "Is Miaka-"

"Tasuki! Chichiri!" Taka burst out, barely noticing Chichiri's words. Bounding up, he threw his arms around the bandit's neck. "You-You're both here!" 

"Eh, we just felt ya feelin really down over here n thought we'd see what was up," Tasuki shrugged. Chichiri popped up next to them.

"Taka-kuuunnn are you and Miaka here for why I think you are no da?"

Same old monk. Taka beamed proudly.

"Yes…yes. By the four gods it's great to see you both!" 

"Yeah, yeah. So yer gonna be a dad soon?"

Taka nodded.

"But I'm worried. I'm not sure…if either of us are ready for this yet."

   
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be

"Aw, bullshit!" Tasuki spat out, jabbing Taka's shoulder. "Ya damn near killed me more'n once, ya took care of Nakago, beat kodoku's influence twice, and managed to make yer way ta be happily ever after with the priestess of Suzaku. If you're not ready to have kids, then nobody ain't."

"Hai, Tasuki-kun's right, Taka. Besides, the Tamahome side of you raised his little sister when he was just a bit over 12. You're no different from Tamahome; you can handle this no da."     
  


I'll take a breath, take her by my side

"Sukunami Taka?" a nurse spoke up coming around the corner. Taka's eyes widened at the small bundle in her arms. Oblivious of Tasuki and Chichiri, he moved around them towards the woman. Tasuki took a step towards him and his new child, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. His eyes begging, he looked back towards the elder seishi. Chichiri only shook his head.

"No…it's not our time to see his child. Perhaps we'll be visited by them as a family, but to see the baby in this world isn't our right. Taka and Miaka will have their stories to tell the little one, more amazing than any other will know."

"But…how will the kid know it's all true?"

  
We stand in awe, we've created life

  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

"It will know," Chichiri removed the mask to have one last good look at their oldest, bravest friend, who now held the blue bundle in his arms, eyes glistening with tears. The monk smiled. "He'll know."

  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

"Welcome to this world, Hikari," Taka whispered to the child. He looked up towards where Tasuki and Chichiri had been standing. Neither were to be seen, and only a sparkle of red light remained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm a firm Tamahome/Miaka believer, and I've been wanting to do this songfic for a while. Whatcha think of it?

~TA~


End file.
